Truth or Dare
by GangGreenGhost
Summary: RavengerxWonderGirl.  Mature. Dont like, dont look.  Not old enough, dont look.


Rose Wilson was cruel and unusual-even by Titans standards. Not only was she a former friend turned enemy turned friend once more, she was the daughter of Deathstroke. She even cut out her own eye to prove to daddy dearest that she was worthy. But alas, she joined the New Teen Titans once again with her fiery red demonic friend named Kid Devil. But there was always one person that she could never get out of her mind, even if she wanted to. Every time Ravenger saw her with him, her blood boiled; she knew she would never willingly have Wonder Girl, so she would take her by force.

One night, she invited Cassandra Sandsmark to her bedroom in Titans Tower for a small sleep over-just the two of them. "So why did you invite me to your room, Rose?" she asked, very wary of Ravenger's intentions with her. The only thing that Cassie knew is that it couldn't be good, but she saw that Rose was trying to be good.

Rose just smiled at her, the long white hair covering her defective eye while she was getting the glowing lasso ready for her captive lover. She had asked Diana if she could borrow it for the purposes she had intended for it tonight, and the Amazon woman reluctantly let her do as she pleased. She wanted Cassie to experience the ecstasy that women could provide when men could not and Rose Wilson radiated the desired sexuality. "We're just having a small sleepover…the other girls don't trust me fully so I was wondering if you'd help me gain their trust by spending the night with me?"

Wonder Girl thought about it and decided that she was trying to make good "I would be honored! I'm so happy to see that you are making an effort to turn over a new leaf!" she beamed, sitting down on Rose's rolling computer chair for comfort.

"Can I get you anything?" Rose asked, the crushed light sleep aid in a tiny baggie hidden deep in her cleavage hidden by the black lace nightie.

"Some goat's milk if you have it please!" said Cassie, who loved all organic foods.

Chuckling, Rose poured her goats milk and peppered some of the sleep aid into it. "Comin' right up!  
>" she said, the powdered drug mixing in with the milk.<p>

"Thanks! It's been ages since I drank the good stuff!" she took a swig of the milk and by the time she noticed that it had been tampered with, she had drained the class. Glaring and angry, Cassie said "You lying little-" she was cut off, the fast acting sleep aid getting the best of her and her head falling back onto the rest. By the time she woke up, she was tied up with Wonder Woman's glowing lasso with Rose straddling her "R-ROSE? What the Hell?"

"No, no, no little poppet…we're just going to play a few rounds of truth or dare…but all my questions are going to be truths and I will be the only one asking the questions…" she breathed a course of hot breath on Cassie's neck, causing the girl to blush deeply.

"Th-this is wrong…" was her only protest when she felt the hot tongue against her supple skin.

"But I don't hear you saying 'no'" she cooed reaching under Cassie's red nightshirt to caress her perky, soft breast. "First truth: What is your fantasy?"

Unable to resist Rose's question, Cassie said "To be dominated…by you…" she bit her lip, the blood in her veins turning to liquid fire almost instantly just at Rose's touch. She let out a soft moan, feeling Rose tear her shirt clean off to expose her bare breasts only for her eyes. Her eyes began to water with pure pleasure as Rose suckled on her nipple, while pinching the other one with her free hand.

"Good girl" Rose smiled, the moans of her love slave turning her on quickly. "Now, where are your hot spots?" she kissed Cassie's lips, feeling for Wonder Girl's tongue with her own and entangling hers with the blonde's. Allowing Cassie's moans disappear into her mouth, Rose broke off the deep kiss to lick the blonde's lips, a string of saliva trailing from both of their mouths.

"M-my boobs…my ears…a-and my womanhood" she muttered, feeling herself start to get wet.

Pleased with their progress, Rose cupped Cassie's breasts into her hands and rubbed them, licked them, left hickeys on them and kissed her cleavage down to her belly button. "And what do you want me to do to them?"

"T-touch them…"

Rose let her hand travel down to Cassie's panties and she rubbed her womanhood with inquiring fingers on the panties, but not inside "Like this?" she nibbled on Cassie's earlobe, to which the blonde had taken on a stupefied smile.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" her hips bucked underneath Rose's "M-more! Please!"

"Oh? You want me to finger-fuck you?" Rose slipped her middle finger inside Cassie, the girls moist womanhood making it easy to slip in and out, placing more fingers inside her one by one.

"N-not just that…I want you to…eat me out…" she huffed, taking her time with spreading her legs to allow for easy entry.

Rose was actually surprised, this being the first time a girl wanted her to give them head. "Alright, but you have to please me first…" she picked up Cassie and put her on the bed, straddling her face to give head at the same time. Cassie put up no resistance, the sight of Rose Wilson's glorious womanhood directly in her face just the thing her subconscious truly desired. She dove right in, drinking from the fountain quickly.

"Shit Cassie…" Rose moaned, feeling the girls tongue work it's magic on her button "You've done this before, haven't you?" she teased, diving right into her waiting womanhood with her tongue, poking inside, licking and kissing it.

The blonde blushed deeply, never having actually doing it with another girl, but dreaming about it. She reached under Rose's pillows and felt something long, hard and rubbery. She pulled it out and saw it was a vibrator. She would have some fun with Rose Wilson and inserted it into her womanhood, the vibrations fast and overwhelming.

"OH SHIT CASSIE!" Rose yelled out, thrusting her head back from the blonde's womanhood to prevent herself from biting down onto the sweet spot. "Wh-where did you find that?"

"Under your pillow…" she caressed Rose's bare bottom lovingly "I don't remember telling you to stop" she said firmly. She trust the thing deeper into Rose and said "Keep going."

"I thought you said you wanted me to dominate you!"

"True, but you never asked for my FULL fantasy" she pulled the vibrator out and then thrust it back in repeatedly "You really should phrase your questions more carefully, Ravenger. Keep going." She wiggled out of the lasso and her hands were free to do whatever they pleased.

Rose reluctantly dove back in and licked at the ball of nerves hidden by flaps, her fingers probing the hole. "You're so wet, Cass" she groaned, feeling the vibrator long and hard inside her-it felt like it had disappeared inside, but Cassie still had a firm hold of the end. "You almost done, Sandsmark? I've been working you for a while" she smirked.

"It looks like you're almost close too…I can see your juice coming out" Cassie said, the vibrator of no necessity any longer "Do it in my mouth" she commanded, both of the girls eating each other out as fast as they could until they felt each others fluids flow into their mouths and them moaning loudly into the others womanhood.

When they were finished, Rose dismounted and flopped next to Cassie and cuddled with her "God damn girl, you're great" the satisfied smile on her face telling the truth.

"You know, you could have just asked me to do it with you and I would have" Cassie said, their breasts rubbing against one another.

Rose perked her head up "Really?"

"Yeah, but you'd have to get me alone…I'm too shy to admit it in front of people…" the blonde shrunk in shame.

"Hey…being a lesbian is nothing to be ashamed about…if it's really who you are, then be it loud and proud" she hugged her tightly.

"…Do you wanna try…?"

"You mean…you wanna be my girl?" Rose said.

"If you'll have me…" the blush of her face said that she was indeed sincere.

"If you'll have me" Rose winked at her with her good eye and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Rose" Cassie smiled.

"Good night Babe" Rose smiled back, wrapping a protective arm around her woman.


End file.
